It is known that violin education has to start from very early age in order to be able to play at professional level. The popular Suzuki training method starts as early as 2-3 years old. While young kids benefit from the early musical education, most teachers experience difficulties to teach the young kids proper gestures of the thumb, finger, wrist, elbow, neck, body and foot. Especially, the correct gesture of the violin neck supporting thumb is probably one of the most difficult thing to teach kids at early age, yet it is critical for developing sophisticated finger skills. It is probably because young kids have yet developed strong muscular power, and the position is somewhat un-natural. Many young players do not have the correct thumb gesture even after years of playing, hence have developed habitually wrong gesture which would be difficult to correct later. Repetitively correcting wrong positioning of thumb, or wrist, or elbow, during teaching and practicing leads to interruption of momentum, waste of time, frustration on both teacher and pupil, and even violence and permanent lost of interest for kids to learn violin.
It would therefore be desirable to have the violin thumb pad that can be put on the left thumb when playing violin and force the left thumb in correct position, which in turn will force the left palm to turn clockwise towards the violin neck, and also force the left elbow to tuck in and stay close with player's body. With the help of this violin thumb pad, young player can consistently have left thumb, wrist and elbow in correction position during play, and can develop sophisticated finger skill more quickly.